warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
AshClan/Roleplay
Archives: '''Archive 1 ---- Carrying the limp form she buried it nearby and headed off for some more hunting. ''I want at least three prey, ''Needleclaw thought, flicking her tail and perking her ears in being calm. She wasn't tense, she wasn't scared, she wasn't angry. She was calm. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:09, October 11, 2017 (UTC) "No, ''I ''won't chase you away. But someone else will. I smell a patrol. Go quickly," Icewing whispered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 01:07, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail took another quick rest and picked a mouse to eat. He wasn't very hungry, despite have not eaten all day, so he took tiny nibbles from it. The tabby warrior sat alone and remained quiet as he watched his Clanmates, they groomed each other, shared prey, yeah there were rough times, but they had each other, they helped each other out. He sighed, wishing he could have friends like that. He had Needleclaw, she was an amazing friend, more than he deserved, and Tatteredpaw. But what would it be like if he was trusted among all his Clanmates, considered a friend to all of them, not a threat lurking in the shadows... 02:44, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw returned to the starting spot where she had left Tallfang. She was carrying her shrew, a thrush and a little frog she had found hopping around near a stream. ''I wonder if Racoontail is thinking about me... ''She shook her pelt out and scolded herself. ''I'm with Tallfang now. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC) After successfully catching the blblack bird, and then a squirrel, the ruddy warrior returned to meet with Needleclaw. She seemed...disconnected, sosomewhat uninterested in him. With a sstraightforward response, he spoke for her. "Let's get back to camp." Silverstar 00:27, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Not able to eat anymore, Raccoontail gave the rest to a queen in the nursery then headed out for a solo hunt. ---- Ravenstar burst out of the old hollow tree that was her den, her black fur wild with clumps of moss sticking out of it here and there. I shouldn't hunt so late again, ''she metally noted, blinking at the bright sky. She began to smooth out her hedgehog fur. ''I'll offer to take out the other patrols tonight, and hunt twice as much, and... maybe look for herbs for Ripplesky. '' 01:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ''Galaxystorm probably hates me for missing our last few visits... Shadowstorm thought as a dark pit of guilt began to grow in his belly. He got up stiffly, unable to sleep because of his discomfort. Idiot, falling out of that tree like a catnip-high squirrel...!Silverstar 03:09, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar glanced around for Needleclaw, frowning a little. Oh, she must already be out. ''She went back to grooming, deciding she'd wait until her deputy returned. Raccoontail didn't pay much attention to where he was going, or what he was doing. He was supposed to be hunting, but he was focusing more on taking huge breaths of the fresh air as he padded along a pile of smooth sandy rocks, going closer to SunClan's border. 14:25, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw beat Tallfang to camp, her thoughts straying to Raccoontail as he left camp. ''He doesn't look okay... Oh! Ravenstar seems impatient... ''She dropped her prey on the prey pile and nuzzled Tallfang half-heartedly. "I have to speak with Ravenstar." She padded towards her leader. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) He didn't return her nuzzle. Something seemed...odd. Tallfang simply said his good-bye before walking off, placing his catches in the fresh kill pile.Silverstar 01:31, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar's head shot up from the twig she was boredly toying around with when she heard Needleclaw's voice. She gave her deputy a crooked grin and scampered over to her. "Hey, Needleclaw! I don't know if you know, but I overslept, but you probably know. I'm sorry about that, I can take out the rest of the patrols for the day and hunt to make up for it," she said in a rush, feeling slightly embarrassed. She felt like a young apprentice who had missed some training, no where near leader of AshClan. She stood up straight, reaching her deputy's chest, and put a stony look on her face trying to look more mature. 03:41, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm had attempted to go hunting once more, but his frame felt so agonizing as he attempted to stalk and sprint, so he gave up on the idea. Instead, he was carrying flowers once more, and not just because he got distracted by them. His mind was too distracted by his ''pain. So, maybe the kits or apprentices could use these instead, or something like that...probably not, but Shadowstorm still firmly believed that they were pretty flowers, and therefore needed to be shared with the Clan.Silverstar 20:26, November 2, 2017 (UTC) "Should I go look for her?" Oakpaw asked Yewcloud impatiently, eager to restart the training session. Twilightpaw had never taken that long in the dirtplace before... Maybe something had happened to her? He pushed that thought away. Needleclaw glared at her leader. "It doesn't matter," she meowed dismissively. "All the hunting patrols have gone out already and Featherheart did the elders' ticks again." She fought back a smirk, "so no. There is nothing you can or will do, unless you want to plan our next battle." She stared at her claws, her thoughts darkened by the last battle over fish in the river with FrostClan. It hadn't ended well. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:42, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar's heart dropped that there wasn't anything she could do to make up for her wasted time, and it dropped even more when Needleclaw mentioned the "next battle". She hadn't even been deputy at the last battle with FrostClan - a stupid and reckless battle, ''if you asked her. Their past leader had lost his last life due to wounds aafterwords, along with their past deputy (if that's ok). Ravenstar had been made deputy only moments before he died, with only Ripplesky as a wittness. Ripplesky did his best, but not all the Clan was convinced. AshClan were famous for their eagerness to start battles, but Ravenstar didn't agree. She had never felt the need to raise a claw towards the other Clans - the only times ever was when they were ''caught ''tresspassing and stealing prey. Ever since she was made leader, the other warriors kept pestering her to plan the next battle. ''I don't want to kill my Clanmates over a needless battle, ''she thought, bitterly. ''Not again. ''"Uh, yep. I'll do that in a little bit. Promise," she replied in an empty voice. "Well, I should probably at least go hunting, don't you think?" She leaned forward, eager to change the conversation. Yewcloud tipped his head back and scented the air, worry flashing in his blue eyes. "Twilightpaw knows how to take care of herself, but it's probably better to look for her anyway. Better safe than sorry." He beckoned Oakpaw along with his wispy tail and followed Twilightpaw's scent trail. 22:04, November 3, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch wanna continue the Leo thing) [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:20, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw felt anger flash through her, back she held back a sharp retort. Hadn't Ravenstar understood? ''All ''of the ''hunting ''patrols had gone out already! "Sure. We could always use more prey. I've been hungrier these days," she admitted. Needleclaw hadn't been eating much recently, so she blamed her hunger on that. ''It wouldn't be anything else. ''"And some she-cat has probably got kits on the way here. Almost everyone is so secretive about kits!" ''Including me. Not just about my mixed emotions. -'' Oakpaw let out a chuckle and he raced ahead of his sister's mentor, eager to find her first. ''I have a feeling about those two... Lol. ''He moved forward quickly and silently, before losing the scent trail before before he slammed face-first into a tree. "Foxdung!" He screeched, clawing the tree in frustration. ''Of course ''his sister would know how to stop scent trails. She was so smart... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:53, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded eagerly once more. "Yep, yep! There's never too much prey," she began trotting for the camp entrance, desperately. "Well, that's great, going hunting now, see you later!" she slipped through the brambly entrance and padded fast through the undergrowth, relieved to be alone. Yewcloud skidded to a halt beside Oakpaw, frowning at the tree. "How did she do that..?" he asked, breathlessly. Why had Twilightpaw hidden her scent trail, why would she even care? Was she doing something terrible that she didn't want them to know about? ''What could be so bad..? ''What if she was hurt!? 02:24, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "She's most likely at the border," Oakpaw hissed trough gritted teeth. "She's always loved the borders. I wonder which one though? FrostClan's border is near here, but so is SunClan's..." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:45, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud gave Oakpaw a doubtful look. "Why would she be there? Doesn't she know how dangerous they are?" Anger burned the pointed toms eartips. ''Hasn't she listened to any of my training? I'm pretty sure I told her to never go there. Ravenstar pricked her ears and scented the air, ready to search for prey. She padded through a patch of bright orange lillies, enjoying the smells, until she heard a twig snap nearby. The small cat crouched, instantly alert for any unlucky bird. 05:13, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw glared fiercely at the tom, not wanting to go over a subject concerning Shinepaw. His hate for Icewing had only grown and he was hoping it wouldn't turn out like that with Yewcloud. He was a nice guy, really. "She and Shinepaw used to explore along there everyday," he snarled, tail thrashing the ground angrily. "It reminds Twilightpaw of Shinepaw." His voice cracked loudly and he looked away, trying desperately to not yowl his grief out in front of Yewcloud. He had to show more maturity! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:00, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm glanced around camp, looking somewhat disappointed. Nobody to give his flowers to! A frown took upon his features as he sulked off to go stiffly sit down. Hopefully, he'd recover from that agonizing fall tomorrow.Silverstar 14:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud gave Oakpaw a concerned glance but didn't think much of it. "Well, we have to find her," he meowed, determination surging through his paws. Ravenstar spotted the thrush and remained still, until it began pecking the ground again. She started to stalk slowly forward, freezing everytime it looked up. It went back to eating, and she was almost on it, when a odd sentch touched her tongue. Her lack of focus caused her to trod on a twig, sending the thrush flapping into the air, sounding an alarm call. But Ravenstar didn't care much, curiosty pricking the fur of her black pelt. She had never scented it before... earthy, with the hint of something foul. She pricked her ears forward and warily padded on through the undergrowth. 01:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "No need!" Oakpaw exclaimed, hearing his sister's voice loud and clear in the undergrowth. He tore away from Yewcloud and found himself halting a few foxlengths from the border and he felt his heart lurch. Twilightpaw and Raccoontail were standing together, their muzzles mere inches away from touching. Maybe they were arguing? No, that sweet look in Twilightpaw's eyes only came on in two circumstances: when she was around a tom she liked or she was playing with a cat's mind. "Twilightpaw!" Oakpaw yowled, thrusting his way over to his sister, who jumped and turned on him, hissing and spitting. - "I won't say a word," she hissed at Raccoontail under her breath, quiet enough so only she and the tom could hear. She heard Raccoontail shake out his pelt as she faced her brother. "I needed the dirtplace," she told him through gritted teeth. "I ran into Raccoontail on the way back and we were talking." She took a worried glance around and froze, her voice shaking nervously, "Where's Yewcloud?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:09, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail gazed crossly at Twilightpaw, but relaxed when Oakpaw arrived. "Right here!" Yewcloud was standing with his white pelt bushed out to almost twice his size, his usual easy-going look gone. He stomped toward the cats, hissing in Raccoontail's face, who backed away, shocked. Yewcloud turned on Twilightpaw. "What are you doing?" he demanded in an icy tone. 01:26, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "I needed the dirtplace!" She meowed calmly at Yewcloud. "I ran into Raccoontail on the way back! We were chatting and I was about to leave before Oakpaw came and seemed to be trying to flatten me!" She turned on her brother, an icy cod gaze meeting a fiery fierce one. She felt Raccoontail's pelt accidently brush her's as he backed away and she glared at her him. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:30, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "This is far from the dirtplace! You could have simply taken the quick path back to it, then come back, not do a loop around and stop and chat'' with Raccoontail at the border," Yewcloud hissed, giving the gray tom a quick glance full of suspicion. "I've told you not to go to the borders without a patrol anyway!" Raccoontail wanted to leave and just go back to camp, but the look Yewcloud shot him made him feel like he had to stay and he felt guilty for some reason. Why? All that happened was he walked over the border, talked with a SunClan cat, then went on his way. 01:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Leave Raccoontail out of it!" She snapped, "it's not his fault I wanted to check the border on the way back!" She glanced sympathetically at Yewcloud. "Look, I know you want to protect me, but I'm almost ready to become a warrior!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:48, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "But you're not a warrior yet!" Yewcloud argued. "You know how worried me and Oakpaw were? And you alone with Raccoontail!" he shot the tom another harsh look. Raccoontail always seemed to cause bad luck to every one he spoke to, Yewcloud had never trusted him. Shaking his head, Yewcloud meowed, "We're done training for today. You are to clean the elders den and pick their ticks off for the rest of the day. And you," he huffed, glaring at Raccoontail. "Get back to camp." Raccoontail listened, subdued from seeing Yewcloud so worked up. he began to pad back to camp, glad to leave that drama behind. 02:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "JUST SHUT UP YEWCLOUD!!" Twilightpaw yowled, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the dirt. "I'll tell you the truth, ok? I ''was ''taking the long way back from the dirtplace, but I saw Raccoontail meeting a SunClan warrior. It disturbed me, because Needleclaw has feelings for him! I wasn't just gonna let him have a fling with another she-cat!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:20, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud rolled his eyes. "I'll report that to Needleclaw, so Raccoontail'll get a scolding. He shouldn't be meeting random warriors alone..." Was Raccoontail planning something with this SunClan cat? Perhaps a battle? Telling her everything that was weak about AshClan? "Just tell me next time you decide to do something like that, and listen in the future. Also, don't call me stupid," he sighed after a long moment. 02:34, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ''I never did, but I'll let him have his fun. ''She grinned at her crush and brushed her pelt momentarily against his. "Come on! Race you two back to camp!" And she streaked off, kicking dust up in her brother's face. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:36, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Tallfang busied himself with some apprentice duties, seeing that they were out of camp training....or whatever they were doing. He needed to distract himself, he was bored of sitting around camp and waiting for orders. So now, he was cleaning out the nursery, ignoring kits that clinged to his pelt and were set on climbing up onto his head. Shadowstorm sat awkwardly and uncomfortably in camp. He really needed some friends outside of Galaxystorm, cats within his Clan. But they were all somewhat scary and far too serious. How did a social and naive butterfly himself not go about with a hundred friends within his own Clan?Silverstar 15:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar stopped walking, halting in front of a bush. She sniffed it, sure the scent was coming from there. Ravenstar poked her head out to see what was beyond. There it was, a weird looking black creature with a white stripe running down its face and back, all the way to the tip of its fluffy tail. Ravenstar had never seen anything like it. She didn't know if it was dangerous, so she pushed her way out from the leaves to find out, which wasn't smart. Raccoontail padded into camp, Twilightpaw and angry Yewclou forgotten. Galaxystorm was on his mind. It was odd that she didn't want to hurt him, after he walked over her Clan's border. ''I hope we can talk again. ''He spotted Shadowstorm not far away and padded over, hoping to find out more about the she-cat, and it'd be nice to talk to someone instead of sitting alone. "Hi, Shadowstorm." Yewcloud trotted after Twilightpaw, not really feeling up for a race right now. He was still upset with her, she had made him and Oakpaw worry, and then to lose her scent trail... for all they knew, she could have been taken by a big hawk. 19:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm lurched in surprise as Raccoontail greeted him, practically choking on the flowers he had shoved in his mouth. He spat them out in surprise to avoid swallowing them. "O-Oh, Raccoontail! You took me by surprise..." Probably because nobody really talked to the socialite tom, which drove him insane. Because of his social nature, he ''needed to talk, so he thankfully had Galaxystorm as a friend. Otherwise, he'd probably be talking to pinecones. Silverstar 19:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail was trying to figure out why Shadowstorm had a bunch of flowers in his mouth, opened his mouth, then closed it. Maybe he was trying to eat them. ''"Huh... do they taste good?" he asked, then shook out his fur awkwardly. He was fine talking with Galaxystorm, someone from a different Clan, but he was having trouble with his own Clanmate. "Er, never mind. I heard you are friends with Galaxystorm?" 19:54, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, no...not really. They smell good though." Shadowstorm frowned and stared down at the crumpled flowers pitifully. Huh, guess he'd have to go get more!! He loved having excuses. However, at the mention of Galaxystorm, he shifted awkwardly as he suddenly felt somewhat defensive of his best friend. Did something happen to her? Did Raccoontail get into a fight with her? "Y-Yeah...I've...uh, met her."Silverstar 20:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "I went over our border, on accident," Raccoontail sat down, meowing quietly so only Shadowstorm could hear. "We met there. She's really nice, for a SunClan cat." 22:23, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm ducked his head, guilt burning in his gut. "I know...she's always been extremely gentle, so we talk a lot. We stay on our sides of the border, though." He was relieved that he hadn't hurt her, but....what else could happen? "...Surprised she's not living with her siblings." Silverstar 22:30, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, she didn't hurt me at all, even though I walked over the border. She was pretty cool..." Raccoontail pricked his ears. "Do they live in a different Clan? Is she half-Clan?" he asked curiously. 22:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, SoulClan. I don't know if she's half clan,though..." Shadowstorm thought on it, but pushed it away. She never told him. "Yeah, they're Creekfrost and Talonfang." Silverstar 22:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw watched Raccoontail carefully as he spoke with Shadowstorm, her heart skipping a beat when he mentioned a cat named 'Galaxystorm'. Needleclaw had once fought with the she-cat over a rabbit... It hadn't ended well for either of them. She looked away, anger welling up as Ravenstar left camp. ''She'd better not haul the whole forest back, otherwise I'll be taking the leader position, before I retire. ''Needleclaw was a bit of a weird choice for deputy. She had been the second oldest warrior in the Clan, and she was a moon older than Ravenstar. It had been a few seasons since her deputyship had started, but many warriors would tell her she needed to retire. ''I still have seasons left before I go, ''she snapped at herself. ''And I'd rather go in a herioic way, preferablly taking a few SunClan cats with me... '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:05, November 6, 2017 (UTC) The creature froze, clearly startled by Ravenstar's approach. Then it snarled, turning its back on her. The black she-cats paws flatered unsurely. She closed her eyes to look non-threatening, but while she had them closed, the worst smell she had ever smelled in her entire life was on her pelt. Ravenstar opened her eyes to see whatever it was had fled, but its stentch still lingered. "Ew, ew, ew!" she yelped, racing back to the flowers and throwing herself on them, breaking their stalks as she rolled desperately, but no matter how much pollen was in her pelt, turning her into a golden cat, it wouldn't go away. In fact, it seemed like it was getting worse and she screeched, then raced for the nearest stream and jumped in. Raccoontail had met Talonfang at a Gathering, she never mentioned she had a sister. ''I wonder if they know? ''"Whatever her reason for ending up in SunClan in the first place is... maybe she's too loyal to leave." It made sense. His Clan never treated him too kindly, but he was loyal to them, there was nothing that would make him go, he was sure of it. ''But isn't it disloyal to be thinking about a SunClan cat and having friendly chats with them? '' 14:20, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I dunno. Galaxystorm is a very gentle cat, SunClan might be too rough for her. She's never told me about that, though."---- Tallfang grumbled under the kittens as he continued to clean the nursery. He wanted to shake them all off, but then that would be cruel, because he'd probably hurt them.Silverstar 15:17, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Dustkit pattered over to Tallfang, gazing up pleadingly at him. "Can I help you clean? I'm good at cleaning." She wanted to feel more involved with Clan life. She wasn't allowed to hunt yet, or patrol, so cleaning was as close as she could get. ''I'll be doing it all the time soon enough anyway. I'd like to get used to it early. '' "Oh," Raccoontail murmured, not really knowing what else to say. "Um... are you like... close?" he asked, curious if Shadowstorm and her were a... thing. Ravenstar crawled out of the stream and was dismayed to find out the stentch was still on her pelt. ''What was that animal anyway? How did it do that? ''She took a reluctant deep breath and headed towards camp. Needleclaw was much older and expericed than her, surely she'd know what to do about this. Ravenstar stopped at the camp entrance, a bit too embarrassed to show herself to everyone. She poked her soaking wet head through the entrance and half whispered, half yelled. "Needleclaw! I need help!" 02:13, November 7, 2017 (UTC) The older she-cat lifted her head off of her paws and glared at the camp entrance, where Ravenstar's head had just been. Cats began to murmur as she made her way over to the entrance and she snapped at them all, "move on with your work! I'll handle it. It's all under control." She barged out of the camp and almost ran head first into the stinkiest Ravenstar she had ever seen, or, well..... Smelled. "What the heck happened?" She demanded, already swishing her tail over her mouth and muzzle to stop herself from breathing in. She realized in a millisecond what probably had happened. Her stupid apprentice days hadn't taught her nothing. "You ran into a skunk.... Didn't you?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:21, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages